


The eternity of them

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aunque siendo sincera, Como Mexicana, Cosas de Mexicanos, Drabble, Futuro, La virgen María usa su traje azul universal, M/M, Me la imaginé en el verde la virgen de Guadalupe mientras lo escribía, No veo a nadie escribiendo sobre la virgen María, Perdón, Rosas, Sweet, Tenía que hacerlo, asi que
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Después de algunos siglos, Gabriel le cuenta a María cómo las cosas han cambiado desde que el Armagedon no ocurrió, y cuál fue el destino de Aziraphale y Crowley cuando recibieron el apropiado castigado que merecían.





	The eternity of them

**Author's Note:**

> Este Drabble fue originalmente publicado para el Día 7 y como tal, con este terminaba la semana inefable <3  
Iba a hacer la semana nsfw también, pero no dormí por varias noches más que dos horas, y estaba cayendo en mucho estrés, no era sano. Pero, otros continuaron, así que no se quedaron sin contenido. De todos modos, no descarto escribir en el futuro sobre esos prom.
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y Amazon Prime.

Repleto de rosas, de cada uno de los colores existentes, que existieron y que existirán, se herejía un hermoso y extenso jardín. Esta era una parte del cielo que no todos conocían, y que muy pocos podían entrar… Pero a Gabriel le encantaba.

Cuando sentía que podría estar perdiendo el juicio, en esta eternidad resguardando a la tierra, iba ahí. Porque ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como el día en que la conoció, y tan pura como el día en que nació.

María fue la razón por la que Dios creó este lugar en el cielo. Innecesario. No era importante. Pero… lo era para ella. Y después de tantos siglos, se habían convertido en un lugar indispensable para Gabriel también. 

Se mantuvo de pie, observándola acercarse a los rosales y acariciar los pétalos rojos con amor. Toda una madre protectora…

– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, Gabriel? – Ese tono tan dulce… Gabriel suspiró, rehuyendo su mirada, sólo para acercarse momento después. – Tiene mucho tiempo que no venías a verme… Ellas te extrañaron.

– Sí… Las rosas… – Sabía que las amaba, pero a él, como una identidad supernatural, le costaba más trabajo notar que también eran seres con vida propia. – He estado ocupado… Debido a que no hubo Armagedon, las cosas se complicaron un poco. Teníamos todo un plan establecido con… itinerarios, fechas, eventos… Era perfecto y bueno… Se arruinó y ahora tenemos que guiarnos por nosotros mismos…

– Así que Ella no ha mandado a más profetas a ayudarlos… 

– Sólo… Falsos que claman tonterías… – Refunfuñó. La virgen sonrió.

Se sentó en una elevación del terreno, aún admirando el jardín. Con un gesto pequeño con la mano, invitó al arcángel a tomar asiento al lado de ella. Sólo con ella, Gabriel hacía esta clase de cosas, quedando un poco más abajo, lo suficiente para que sus alturas se invirtieran un tanto. Era difícil hacerlo de otro modo. Esto era lo más cercano a una madre que podrían disfrutar los ángeles. Dios… era diferente.

– Siempre has sabido manejar las cosas a tu manera Gabriel… No tienes por qué preocuparte cariño… Tienes una expresión triste… 

– No es tristeza… No sabría cómo definirlo… Vamos, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, María… 

– Puedes tratar. No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir. – Bromeó sutilmente. Eso calmó un poco al arcángel.

– Bueno… ¿Recuerdas a ese par que causó no hubiera Armagedon?

– ¿El demonio y el ángel que fraternizaban? 

– Sí… Ellos… – Gabriel dio un gran suspiro. – Cuando destruirlos no funcionó, tratamos de pedirle consejo a Dios sobre qué deberíamos hacer con ellos. Pero la conoces. Nunca contestó… 

– Eso es común. – Ambos lo sabían, pero a Gabriel le costaba más aceptarlo. – Tú mismo tuviste que hablar con José, hace tanto.

– ¡Pero esa era una decisión fácil! Obviamente tenía que protegerte. Pero esta vez en serio estaba perdido sobre cómo castigarlos. Así que le pedí consejo a Miguel…

– Ella es estricta… 

– Por eso la escuché. Ella sabría cómo disciplinarlos. ¿O no?

– Oh… No fue un castigo tan simple, ¿Verdad?

– … Bueno, no fue tan malo. – No quería admitir ante ella que no entendía bien por qué era tan cruel, aunque en el fondo lo supiera. – Decidimos que si su divinidad mezclada los protegía del fuego infernal y el agua bendita… Si les quitábamos esa misma divinidad, no le causarían más problemas a nuestros departamentos. Los convertimos en humanos…

– Oh. Ser humanos no es algo malo. – María cortó una rosa violeta completa de uno de los arbustos cercanos. – Y si ellos son tal y como me platicaste, probablemente lo recibieron como un regalo.

– Es que eso no es todo… – Se inclinó hacia la mujer, que poco a poco comenzó a trenzar un mechón de sus cabellos con la flor. Le gustaba cuando hacía eso… sus manos eran tan suaves… – También… Los obligamos a renacer. Los pusimos en los lugares más alejados que pudimos. Lo que más valoraban era su compañía. Separarlos era el peor castigo que pudimos pensar.

– Oh, Gabriel… – Susurró, con algo de decepción. El arcángel trató de repararlo de inmediato.

– Pero… esos dos… Se reencontraron. – Se irguió de nuevo, con la rosa perfectamente acomodada en el costado de su rostros. – Crowley se volvía una especie de no sé… Jefa de esos lugares donde los humanos guardan el papel que adoran, tú sabes… Y Aziraphale seguía leyendo y enseñando a hacerlo. ¡Estaban de lados distintos del mundo y se fueron a encontrar de todos modos!

– El amor encuentra sus modos, corazón… 

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero a Miguel y a Uriel no les gustó. Y sería tonto que yo no diera mi autorización así que… Los volvieron a castigar por encontrarse, terminando con sus vidas, esperando que si uno estaba como alma humana en el cielo y el otro en el infierno, no podrían encontrarse de nuevo… Pero, entonces… Algo extraño sucedió… No aparecieron sus almas, ellas simplemente… Regresaron a la tierra.

– Dios permite eso muy pocas veces… – Pero no parecía sorprenderle.

– ¡Lo sé! Es exactamente lo que vengo preguntándole desde hace años. Porque… No importa cuántas dificultades les enviamos, siempre se encuentran, y no importa cuántas veces los castiguemos, ellos continúan volviendo a la vida y volviendo a enamorarse… 

– Suena a algo que te ha mantenido ocupado en estos siglos… 

– Lo está… Hace poco volvieron a estar juntos. El infierno envió muchas tentaciones para Crowley, buscando romper su amor… Pero están a punto de contraer matrimonio… Es lo mismo de siempre… – Gabriel suspiró, y esta vez, se recostó sobre el regazo de María. 

– ¿Y qué es lo que harás?

– Miguel quiere que el infierno desvíe algunos coches y así eliminarlos… Otra vez. 

– No, ¿Qué es lo que tú harás?

– … – Cerró los ojos, meditando. – No lo sé… La parte de mí herida por la traición de Aziraphale quisiera continuar… Pero los únicos que seguimos sufriendo somos nosotros, persiguiéndolos… Pendientes todo el tiempo de dónde están y por qué. 

– Parece más un castigo para ti que para ellos… – La mujer pasó sus dedos con dulzura entre la cabellera negra de Gabriel. Ella era la única podía despeinarlo.

– Lo sé… Tal vez debería dejarlos en paz… Es que, no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué siempre se ven tan felices? ¡Son humanos! Están allá abajo, sufriendo por pecados que ni siquiera son de ellos, con toda esa destrucción y suciedad cerca. ¿Qué tiene eso de felicidad…? 

– Estás juzgando mal a la Tierra. No es completamente mala, ni tampoco es completamente buena… Es un misterio. Un hermoso rompe cabezas que todos nosotros debemos armar allá abajo.

– … ¿Tú crees… que ellos lo descubrieron? ¿Qué son parte de él?

– ¿De qué, Gabriel?

– El plan inefable. – Gruñó, acurrucándose más en su manto. – Pero, ¿Por qué Dios haría eso?

– Bueno. – Cubrió sus labios, riendo con ternura. – Ella siempre hace lo que quiere. Es muy probable si no deja que ninguno de ustedes pueda separarlos. O puede también que ellos hayan decidido formar parte de ese plan. Están desobedeciendo, después de todo, ¿O no?

– Sí…

– Creo que ellos hallaron las respuestas que ella quiere que todos encontremos.

Gabriel no contestó más… Se quedó allí, dejando que el tiempo pasara por un rato. Era su propia manera de tomar una decisión. Ella simplemente cortó algunas rosas más, para comenzar a tejerle una corona de flores.

– María… 

– Dime, Gabriel.

– Yo también quiero ser tan feliz como ellos…

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo creo que Gabriel y María son bueno amigos (?)
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leerme durante la Inefable Week <3 Me han hecho muy feliz todos sus comentarios <3 
> 
> ¡Los quiero a todos!
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
